harvestmoondscutefandomcom-20200215-history
Sheep
Sheep are animals that are available to purchase and breed throughout Harvest Moon DS Cute. They produce wool which can be shipped, gifted or used to make yarn. Getting a Sheep Sheep can be purchased from the Yodel Ranch for 4,000G. The sheep that you buy off Rick is an already matured adult sheep. There is no 'medium sheep' stage as there are in cows, lambs grow straight into adult sheep after 14 days. Once your sheep has matured, you have the option of making it become pregnant by sprinkling the magic sheep potion on it, which can be bought from the Yodel Ranch for 3,000G. After 21 days your sheep will give birth to a lamb. The magic sheep potion will only work on the sheep if it has it's full coat of wool. Lifecycle: Lamb '-->' 14 days '''--> '''Adult Sheep Care In order for your sheep to stay happy and alive, you need to feed and care for it every day. Sheep eat fodder, which can be bought from the Yodel Ranch for 20G a piece, OR you can grow grass and cut it with your sickle, and it will instantly turn into fodder. One piece of fodder every day will keep your sheep content. Optional additional care you can take for your sheep is brushing and talking to them. To brush your sheep, simply equip the touch panel glove and go up to your sheep and press the A Button. To talk to your sheep, go up to it and press the A Button. Your sheep's response will give you an indication of it's affection. A loveheart means that your sheep is happy, three dots indicates that it hasn't been fed and a skull means that it is sick. If your sheep is sick, to return it to it's full health you must sprinkle a bottle of medicine which can be bought from either Popuri's Poultry Farm or Rick's Yodel Ranch for 3,000G. To view how affectionate your sheep is toward you, click the sheep icon in your Farm Summary Page. The more lovehearts there is underneath your sheep's icon, the more affectionate your sheep is toward you. This affection is needed if you want to place in a sheep competition - the more hearts you earn with your sheep, the better chance you have of winning. Wool Only adult sheep with a full coat of wool can be shorn. Wool can be used in a multitude of ways, it can be shipped, gifted and used to make yarn. You will need to purchase Clippers from Salibara the Blacksmith's for 1,800G. Using the clippers alone will earn you a small sized wool. Using the clippers and touch panel glove combined gives you the option of shearing your sheep manually to produce medium and large sized wool. Rubbing 2 sections of your sheep's coat will get you a Medium Wool and rubbing 3 sections will get you a Large. That leaves 1 small section left over, so you can get one Large and one Small piece of Wool from the sheep on the same day. Wool will regrow 8 days after you cut it. If you have purchased the first House Upgrade from Gotz, the Maker Barn will also be available for purchase. If you have a maker barn, you can invest in a Yarn-Maker from Salibara the Blacksmith's, which will convert any sized wool into the equivilent sized yarn. Category:Animals